User talk:Atukamakirk 2.9
New Page Go to the Main Page to make new Pages or do what you did. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Sure Okay. I'm never making a new toa page again because I keep leaving out information. Well at least I started a couple. I thinking about making a Takanuva Review--Mr. Yummo 08:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, Sounds Good. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? If you change your mind you can just do a small bit of one, save and come back later! Anyway, its your choise so I'll leave you be!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Re:Sysop Blocking, deleting pages, patrolling edits, and protecting pages is about all you can do at Sysop.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Re: Time zone Its fine! ;-] To me it is 3:36 pm, I live in Malaysia, 15 hours time difference. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Woah, that's huge difference! It's now 11:50 P.M. right now in California in the United States. I'm getting sleepy. I'm going to bed in a few minutes. Tomorrow I won't be active because I have a busy schedule tomorrow so if I'm not active, it doesn't mean I ditched anyone. I'm going to make a friend list. You might be on it!If your wondering the big difference the second time, it's because I did an estimate the first time.--Mr. Yummo :-) I'm Tuma in disguise 07:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) 009 (UTC) unwritten pages Type in the word "TEMPLATE" or something into the search box. If it says NO RESULTS FOUND then go to the advanced search at the bottom, click template, search again, go to the 1st one you want, click edit page, copy the source onto your page, CHANGE IT! If you don't change it then it won't work as it is a page too. If your confussed then just shout me on my talkpage-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Format Go to 'my preferences' at the top of your screen, click 'editing', scroll down and click 'rich text'. I'm sad to hear you were leaving! We'll miss you for sure... Oh, we were blessed to have you at this wiki, you really help us. Thanks. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 07:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Is there any way we can thank you for all your hard work while your still here? HOld your horses for a sec. I might still edit here if i can find the rich text or something, wellthose other wikis i don't know as much and I feel more free to do edits here. --Mercer 07:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) So your staying? "Quick! Kingdonfin! Cancel the party!" Kidding! I got Ubberfuzzy to switch off the rich text. I recommend talking to him if it still doesn't work. Yes, but when you turned the rich text off, (not talk pgs.)it didn't change. it still like before. Is Uberfuzzy online right now?Mercer 08:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #So what text do you want #For once I have no idea, he always seems to be online for me, however I do a lot of my editing late at night. I'm in a different time zone to him so what is late to me is a good time for him. What country are you in? I'll just leave things my own. I don't want to push you too far. About being late, I think Im insane or dumb because right now in the united states, it's close to 2:00 am. (insaniac) --The easter bunny 08:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC)newsig I stay up until 3am every day! Even on school nights! Well... 2am really, snap! Hi![[user:Andrew1219|'Andrew']]1219Check out the Unbionicle wiki!I like Cheese! I don't want to edit Unbionicle wiki because everyone thinks my jokes r not funny. I'll probably screw up there.--The easter bunny 02:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It's not about being funny. You just reverse stuff and make lies about the storyline,ect.[[user:Andrew1219|'Andrew']]1219Check out the Unbionicle wiki!I like Cheese! Formal I agree, they should be way more formal, and they should have a bit of information, but not screeds. So I am going to add that to the rules ok? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 04:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yes you can. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 22:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, awesome idea. I will get to that!!!! You Rock!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 05:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Like the new sig? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 05:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hi. I am making the Mata Nui page with info about Toa Mata Nui!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Only minor Spoilers, but remember to use the Spoiler template when making it, it has changed. I have beaten, Pearl, Sapphire, Emerald, Crystal, Gold, Red and Blue. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:58, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Toa Tahu Mistika Reviews Sorry Atukamakirk, I investigated the thing but there was only 'Toa Tahu Mistika', the one which is blank. I think an admin must have unknowingly deleted the wrong page. Sorry again. -- Hey, I do have fero and Skirmix now!!! Well I have had him for 2 months now. Rock Steed 21:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I fixed it--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Also, could you tell me your favourite Bionicle (I guess Krika) and your two favourite colours?----[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Are you entering the Tuyet contest? If so, I'd like to remind you that the deadline is Monday May 4th!!! Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Requests for adminship - please vote!!!--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Firends Wanna be freinds? To be honest I don't really like Pokemon. Not sure why but it just seems a bit childish for a 13-year-old like me. One of my frineds liked it and sort of got me into it but my Dad didn't really like him very much and didn't let me watch it. The result, me, just about the only boy in the world who never liked Pokemon! No I haven't actually. I was about four when this happened and I didn't actually go on the internet until I was like...9! If you mean the toy kind of games I don't think they ever came to my store really. Even if they did I don't think I ever found any. Its OK! I never really managed to learn how to spell zamor and I'll admit I type too fast and make a lot of mistakes 'cause I'm thinking of the word thst comes next or something! Oh, that and I keep forgetting if this wiki is American style or British style. Which is it? (I can finally get color right!) Colour Colour can be spelt with a 'u' or just color. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 03:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're releasing Gold and Silver for DS????!!!!!!! I have a DS and a pearl version. I've beaten the elite four, have a 100 level torterra and have heatran and giratina. And as I'm in India none of my friends have Diamond/Pearl so I cant trade and there no events also( like the darkrai, arcues or shaymin one.) What's your youtube account name? Pokemon I made a Pokemon wiki, if you want to help me there go to http://pokepediadex.wikia.com/wiki/Poképedia_Wiki . If you don't I will understand, I ask because I know you love Pokemon. Thanks. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 08:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Rant I completely agree! The summer 2009 sets look SO cheap! Vastus for example, just looks rubbish! His arms and hands are the same color where they could have changed the hand, he has RUBBISH hordika legs then massive Toa Inika feet! And don't even get me started about the Thornatus and the rubbish guy who rides it! Yeah, I think that Ackar, Gelu, (Maybe Stronius) and the Kaxium V3 are the only decent sets this summer! Kiina's chest is already a fail. The Cendox and Baranus are just rubbish, no colour scheme is used in either of them. The Thonratus and Perditus could have been built beter by a blind two-year-old! And don't even get me started about Click the scarabax beetle! If the movie is corny, which it probably will be, then I'm going to jump out of a window! Get Get Mata Nui, he is awesome. I also like Kiina, one of the 2. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am the Site Leader, Need help, go to my Talk Page 02:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Am I you're friend?Gallon Milk Got Milk? Hi Hey My Name is Master Toa and I would like to say 2 things 1.If you move some of your letters up it says Makuta Krika 2.9 2.Can you go here Re:Metus Snake. Thank you for telling me. Can you please give me a link to his vid and I will confront him as my account. Actually, I'm having a bit of trouble with youtube at the moment. Can you please talk to him and tell him this' HOI! THIS IS PLAGIARISM! I created this MOC and you've just gone and plagiarised it! Here's a link to my brickshelf page. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=406246 to it in and see for yourself this guy is a plagiarist and plagiarism is illegal!!!' Thanks. I've already spoken to him and resolved the matter. (By threatening to dangle him out of a window) but thanks for the heads up on the video's deletion. About the game, being in year 10 now (grade 11 I think) I don't really have much time for games at the moment (3 hours of HWK a night + Coursework! GAH!!!) I'm yet to have that much but all my friends seem to have that much. Anyway, thanks for the thought. I have two things to ask you. You might be surprised by my first question. #Want to become unblocked at Bioniclepedia(TBW)? I can unblock you, for I now have sysop powers. #Please join thishttp://bioniclesetsfansite.webs.com/site I made. Your friend [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']]